Who Knew?
by Audio Heart Radio
Summary: Told from the prespective of a girl at Spence. She watches Gemma and her friends, envious of the freedom they'll have in the world. Small SFT spoilers!


I knew.

I always knew.

It is always people like me, who know. The kind that stare in enviously, but never attempt to touch it, or try to become one; because how can I? How can ruin the bond of three very special girls?

I told you, I knew.

A bond of piano string wire, thin, strong, and there. I saw the three fight constantly, yet the next day they could be linked arm-to-arm, and I would be sullen. I wish I was them. So much at times, I would like to be Ann Bradshaw to find out what secret held them so endearing to each other.

But, I knew.

I knew I wasn't them, no one would never be them, so I watched.

And only then, could I know.

I knew they would never be me. The shy girl in the corner. The girl who would listen and do as she was told. Spend the rest of her days in uncomfortable petty coats, and tight corsets. Then sold to the highest bidder, regardless of how I would feel.

No.

They were meant for something bigger. They were not meant to curtsy to gentlemen with masks over their true feeling. They were not meant for tea parties full of women gossiping. They were not meant for something… something… _ah_…. They are not meant to be women; and I say this with utmost respect.

They are not women.

They are not delicate, nor fragile, nor are they petite, petty, pathetic, they are _not women_!

I envy that.

I always had, they would never know, what I knew.

They were to make something of themselves. To leave a mark in history. They were not going to let men lead their lives like a masquerade of fake smiles and polite words. They were going to rebel and get the best of them. They did.

Funny, I always had known.

When Mrs. Spence wanted us to the play the fae game, I had laughed silently. When all was over, and we were suppose to be asleep, Gemma went about touching each girl's brow. But come to my turn, I gripped her hand. I felt the spark, but whatever it was it did not want me. It was not meant for me, and I a feeling of depression hit me. I chose my fate for the life of delicates, but I would not be robbed of this.

I looked into her green eyes so full of unguarded sadness, and I just gripped her hand harder. "I chose my path. I chose it wrongly, but I shalt make a right decision now. I do not want a life of ignorance, I want truly know... even if it isn't truly. Please do not rob me of this wish," I begged, very unladylike.

Then she surprises me by gripping back.

The thing that had not wished to come before, had now came willingly. It was so little, yet... I felt exhilarated, it was... so... so... so magical! Gemma hand left mind. She turned to the next girl, and she only turns back once to face me. Once more her green eyes, so much older then were suppose to be, locked with mine and simply they said, _Thank you. _

I… knew.

Felicity was off to be a model in Paris. She has refused all suitors and even Mr. Markham, yet she still got her inheritance, she was control of her life. What the beautiful, dangerous, but still beautiful, girl had always wanted. She took rein on her life and now she is galloping away. She was the Great and Terrible Beauty.

Then Ann was off to finally better herself in her acting carreer; to bloom into a more confident woman, and thus, truly find her beauty. She was not going to be held down by sociaty no longer, she would be whispered about at fancy tea parties, most males would spurn her… but she would not care. She had her dream at last, and oh, how she would fly. She was the Rebel Angel.

And Gemma? It was always there, she was off to America. That is all, she was always special. She was going to do it. One way or another she was going to leave her mark on the world. Although, the last I saw of her I saw it. The shadow that embranced her. That held onto her like she was the world and she would look off in the distance; searching for that Sweet Far Thing.

Those three girls, were to forever be whispered about behind fans. The words repeated, who knew?

Who knew?

Who would of known?

I raise my fan to hide the small secret smile that would come to my face.

I knew.

I always knew.

**End.**


End file.
